It is known to provide a single power amplifier for multiple different standards of radio access network (RAN) in a radio base station (RBS) so as to provide a Multi-standard Radio (MSR) power amplifier or a Multiple Carrier Power Amplifier (MCPA). The assignment of power between the different RANs has previously been a fixed proportion of the maximum power of the power amplifier for each RAN.
However, this does not represent an optimal use of the power amplifier. The amplifier is an expensive part of the RBS and over-dimensioning is not economically plausible. The amount of transmitted power can be directly translated to the capacity of the cell served by the transmitter. By making more efficient use of the maximum power available from a power amplifier, the size of the cell it could serve will be increased.